


Siphon

by JauneValeska



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: "Who names their kid Malachi? It's like they expected me to be evil."  Three years ago Reed Strucker successfully prosecuted a mutant sociopath who killed his family sending him to a mutant prison that excelled in isolation and abuse.  That same teenager ended up recruited by the Reeva Paige and introduced to  Andy Von Strucker. Kai couldn't resist the chance for the ultimate revenge against the man who sent him away.





	Siphon

Three years and two months before the incident at the High School. 

"Strucker,  Strucker,  Strucker no matter how many times I say it over and over it's a odd last name. It was definitely shortened because it feels like part of it is missing. Maybe it's German or something?  Do you know or do you have no idea? How bad would it be for kids to have it as their last name? I can guess you have kids probably because of how you look at me like your worst nightmare.  I guess if you had a hot enough daughter my age you wouldn't want me anywhere near her. Or a son that you wouldn't approve of me being friends with. 

Reed couldn't believe how quickly this teenager changed the subject and kept trying to get under his skin. Hw didn't care about the consequences of his actions and the potential for life imprisonment.  Reed's sympathy went out the window seconds into reading the file about what had to be the youngest mutant offender his workplace ever charged.  

Malachi Parker hunted down his younger siblings and killed them all in his family home. He did it all with frustration and a smile on his face. What bothered the kid about it wasn't the bloodshed or his permanently traumatized father but how much time it took. The kid was disappointed in himself for taking so long to do it. His ability wasn't determined but he tested positive for the X-Gene. 

" Do you even understand how bad your appearing or acting? Your being charged as a adult for what you've done. Not a single person is going to object or even think about defending you. Yiu ripped out your little sister's kidneys .  Your never going to see the light of day." Reed snapped. 

" I finally got to you. Look I know I'm screwed legally. But it wouldn't hurt to piss you off old man. I knew I could at least annoy one last person before I disappear. "  Reed watched the smile grow on the killer's face. 

" Come on it's my last little screw you to an adult before I'm the poster boy for mutant crime and made into a monster on the news. A small win but still a win. Now you can go home to your family and have my face appear in your nightmares.  But believe me I'll find a way to hurt you. I might take the basic route of killing your whole family or blackmail.  Maybe not.  I'll figure it out. Have a good day sir." He had a grin that would send shivers throughout the body of a Cheshire Cat.

Reed left the room soon enough after that. Trying to get rid of the mental picture  of losing Lauren, Andy, and Caitlin with that boy standing over their bodies.  And asked for time off. 

For a long time Reed Strucker prayed that he wouldn't come across or hear about Malachi Parker ever again in his life. If he only knew how his son would come to work along side him.


End file.
